Shadows And Dangerous Endings
by XeoGhio
Summary: The town is in trouble when a Shadow attacks, and the WooFoos have to fight for their friends, family and -quite possibly - love against a new enemy; an old deadly foe, that just got deadlier. Previously DSYDLM, rewrites ongoing. T for violence.
1. Guess Who?

**A.N.** Surprise! Rewrites ongoing!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I guess today was pretty normal. But that depends on how you define 'normal'. Yang and Tsuna's definition? Don't even ask, even _I_ don't think I want to know. They have been inseparable since the 'incident'. Diary, you might know what I'm talking about. After all, that was all I could write about back then. Aside from that, I think those two make a really cute couple, but Tsuna's _way_ out of Yang's league._

_With love, Yin_

_P.S. I asked master Yo why he kept telling us he was the last panda on Earth. It turns out, Tsuna's part wolf. But I don't really know how that's possible._

* * *

At the backyard of the Woo Foo dojo, a young female panda-wolf was sparring with a younger blue rabbit. The rabbit, Yang, was younger than Tsuna by two years, he was wearing his usual training vest and clutched his bamboo sword in his hand. The female was taller than the male by a mere two inches, but looking at her figure, it was obvious she was older.

Yang grabbed the panda-wolf by the ankle and knocked her down. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, he jumped up and was about to throw his yang-a-rang at her when she leaped up and dove out of the way, an inconveniently placed rock deflecting his weapon and hit him square in the stomach. Tsuna chuckled and sped off to grab the male by the wrist and throw him into the air, jumped after him and kicked him down onto the ground below.

The boy gathered his senses a bit too late, seeing a wave of water-like Woo Foo energy swept him up and slammed him against the walls of the dojo. He fell and opened his eyes to see the panda-wolf staring at him with wide eyes, and a big grin planted on her porcelain face.

"Why'd you do that for?" He complained. "You used Tsu-nami on me!"

"For practice, Yang. Don't be such a grump!" The young female explained, in a slightly sing-song voice. The rabbit jumped up and glared at her.

"You could've killed me!"

"It's not like I hit you in 'places', you know." She said softly, sticking her tongue out at him. The blunette blushed and yelled. "_Th-that's not what I meant_!"

The panda-wolf just walked off with a slight skip in her step, and in sarcastic voice said: "Sure you didn't!"

* * *

Yin was worried. She had been walking for a while now. Possibly an hour. The forest was not her favorite place, and it was only common sense that she didn't know her way around. All she knew, was that Yang hid her diary somewhere around here.

After a while, it started to rain lightly and Yin quickly scampered under a tree. Colloidal white clouds turned gray and the rabbit heard the clamor of thunder in the distance. She searched around for shelter and soon found herself in a dark, damp cave watching the raindrops fall.

The female soon got bored and sat on a rather large rock sitting along the middle of the cave and closed her eyes. But then, little by little, a dark Shadow started to creep up beside her. Yin felt the Darkness's presence and opened her eyes. But she opened them a little too late.

And then she went numb.

* * *

Yang was playing Space Wars III in the living room. He was sitting on the floor, fingers fidgeting madly with the controls. He bit his lower lip as he pressed button after button. Then, the screen blazed different shades of red and orange, the words GAME OVER clearly sliding across the TV.

The blunette screamed, rather loudly, "_Nooooooooo_! The Mith lord was cheating!" He threw the controller on the ground - though it didn't break - and fell over on the couch.

Hearing the boy's scream, Tsuna walked slowly to the living room where Yang sat on the couch. "Could you please keep it down? Your mindless screaming's loud enough to wake the dea-_Woah_!"

Both of them heard the booming sound of an explosion. The ground shook and Tsuna fell over on her back while Yang grabbed hold of the couch's armrest. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Yang answered back as the thick black smoke circled around the two. "But I think it's not good!"

The panda-wolf yelled back at him. "You think? This is _really_ bad!"

The soot flew about until a gust of wind blew it away and a figure stood, staring at them from the gaping hole in the roof.

"_Guess who_?"


	2. Revenge Is Sweet

"Y-yin?" Was all Yang could say.

He didn't know how,

He didn't know when,

He didn't know why,

but she was there. And she was evil.

She smiled.

"Payback time."

She quickly jumped up and threw several foo orbs at them, knocking out Yana in the process. She stopped and every sentence she said she launched a foo orb directly at Yang.

"This, is for the times you humiliated me!" She said launching a foo orb at Yang again.

"Laughed at me!" Another orb came flying.

She landed in front of Yang, grabbing his neck and lifting him up. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." She leaned closer and said "Every single time you told me what to do!" She clenched her fist as she leaned in closer.

"Now." She said.

"What Yin wants." She kept smiling, invisioning his slow and painful death.

"Yin gets."

She puched him clear off her hands and he smashed against the wall.

She came closer. Grabbing his neck once again, gripping harder. She wanted to see him struggle. Beg for mercy. She wanted...revenge.

She inched closer and told him "Now, I'll make you feel the worst pain in the world." She saw at the corner of her eye that Yana was getting up. "The pain of losing a friend."

Yang gasped at this.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

Would she?

Yin immediatly let him go, leaping and running toward Yana. Yana saw this and panicked, she looked around and found the suspenders and bow tie that master Yo used to turn her good again. She grabbed it and spun the bow, revealing once again the portal and Yin stopped and every one saw her dark aura rising up to the portal.

Yin just smiled.

"Perfect."


	3. Revenge Is Sweet Part 2

The aura came up to the portal, but, only centimeters away from the portal, it stopped. It just stopped and now started moving again, faster and faster this time, towards...Yana?!

"Yana! Move!" Yang hoped she heard him, his voice was weak from the pain,  
he was having trouble breathing. But he didn't care. He tried to run and push her away, but he couldn't. It was as if he was nailed to the ground.

All Yana could do was stand there, amazed at how the portal wasn't able to drain the aura away and turn Yin good again. Yin...

She was still standing there. That evil look in her eyes. That horrible smile that could make even the Nightmaster melt in her presence.

Before Yana knew it, she absorbed the dark aura completely. Her head was throbbing. She couldn't control her screaming.

"Yang!"

her vision blurred.

"H-h-help m-me. P-please. Y-yang."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Y-y-yang..."

It was barely a voice.

She begged Yang for help. But it was too late. The aura already took complete control.

There she was, two heartbreaking minutes ago she was this wonderful.  
powerful, amazing girl. And now, she had the exact same look in her eye that Yin had.

Yang just stood there in awe at what happened.

Yin knew it was time to go. She would return. And Yang would be helpless.  
Yana smiled as Yin said "Time to go."

"We'll be back." Yin foo-portated away. Yang fell on his knees.

"Bye cutie. See ya on your deathbed!" Yana smiled and foo-portated away as well.

Yang couldn't stop them.

He was helpless. With master Yo in a food festival in Redneckistan for who knows how long. The other knights' parents still won't let them fight.  
Yana's gone.

Tears ran through Yang's eyes.

He had no friends.

No family.

No Yana.

It was all over.

He was as good as _dead_.


	4. Meant To Be

He sat there. In the cold, hard floor in the shattered remains of what was once his home. No. _Their_ home.

--

He had come home just seconds before it started to rain. He never had a home before. All he had was this cold, damp cave... he didn't know why he was evil. He was just created this way. Aggressive, evil and a need for control, power...but he never really wanted this. But, he tried to change, but, he just couldn't. I guess he was meant to be..._this_.

--

Yang got up. He walked towards the only place with a roof to keep him dry. But he stepped on something. A book. An album. He sat in the rain flipped the pages.

Pictures of him.

Pictures of Yin,

Master Yo,

Yana.

Yana. He thought about her. He missed her. He missed their fights, their arguments, their fun. He missed her.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me..._

He thought about her, all night. He dreamt about her whenever things go wrong.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_and I need you to know I miss you,_

_sha-la la la la, I miss you..._

He felt different when she was around. A good kind of different.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast..._

Now, without her. He felt...depressed...and useless.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_and I need you to know I miss you,_

_sha-la la la la, I miss you..._

He felt...dead inside.

--

He was meant this way, no matter how hard he tried to change. He was meant to be evil.

He was meant to be a monster.

He was meant to be who he really was and nothing more.

...he was Yuck.

And proud of it.

----

"I miss you" by Miley Cyrus


	5. Time

Yang wiped his tears quickly and got up. He couldn't keep this up. He mentally kicked himself, he knew that if he wanted Yin and Yana back so badly he has to fight for it. It was the only way he could get them back. To get her back.

--

Yuck had been walking around town for a while. He noticed that no one was there. They were all hiding. Hiding from her. He was an outcast. He didn't know what was going on. But, he shook off the feeling. His mind was bent on nothing. _Absolutely nothing._

There was nothing for him to think of. Another plot to get revenge? That always ended as a complete failure. Revenge. Failure. It was always the same thing over and over again. It was as if his life had been a broken record. He wasn't a monster.

He wasn't evil.

No.

He was _failure._

A _loser._

He was...

_...Nothing._

--

Yang had been training to fight hard. He practiced might and learned magic. That was the only way he could stop them.

"Might and magic must work as one..."

He trained harder every day.

"And a villain's plan can be undone."

He focused. He concentrated. He wanted to be ready. He needed to be ready.

--

Yin and Yana had been going on a rampage for nearly a week now. The cave Yin meditated in was now horded with jewels, clothes, money and everything that was worth something. She lied there. She wondered. She had everything she could ask for. And then she knew it. What she was going to do next...

--

Yuck was not going to be called a loser. Not anymore. Not even by himself. And then it or rather _she_ hit him...

--

It had been a whole week now. Yang was focused. He was strong. Powerful. He had trained hard for this. He wasn't turning back now. He's doing this for the town.

His friends.

Family.

He was doing this for Yana....

--

...It was time.


	6. Quick And Painless

Yuck was about to turn around when he got blasted with a Yana-cinerate. Yin obviously didn't want to get her hands dirty...well, not yet anyways.

--

Yang looked all over town for Yin and Yana. He was about to look elsewhere until he heard her maniacal laughter in the middle of town. Right near the mall. He quickly ran towards the mall when he saw her, Yana and...Yuck?!

--

Yin saw Yang at the corner of her eye. Now was her chance. But...she wanted to have a little more fun with Yuck first.

"Yana..."

Yana looked at Yin. Ready to do whatever she told her to.

"Take out the trash."

She nodded and glared daggers at Yang.

"Gladly."

She immediatly leaped up and Yana-cinerated him.

--

Yang run towards Yin whilst dodging Yana's attacks. She kept launching foo orbs at him. He didn't want to hurt her. But desperate times call for desperate measures. He jumped up and used his bamboo sword to knock her out, just long enough for Yang to get to Yin and turn them good again and maybe, if he wanted to, but he's not saying he is, save Yuck.

He kept hitting but she dodged his every move. She was too fast. He even had to go as far as to use his Yang-a-rang on her. After what seemed like ages ... he was finally able to get a hit. But it wasn't enough to knock her out. Just get some her natural anger issues to kick in. She took out her bamboo spear and swung it at Yang, nearly chopping his head off. He saw the look in her eye, pure anger and hatred. She swung it again, scratching his arms and tearing his shirt. He had to fight back.

"Paws of Pain!"

He quickly threw several punches at Yana, who quickly dodged nearly every hit. He could see her eyes beginning to glow red with anger and hatred. The wind around her spun around, creating a cyclone. It grew bigger and bigger and sucked everything around them. Yang couldn't pull away from the wind. Soon he knew he couldn't pull away any longer.

"Aw, pellets!"

He got sucked up and thrown out, smacking him against a wall, this time, going through it altogether. He looked up and saw Yana, laughing at his misery, her eyes glowing red and her laughter echoing in his head, he ran towards her and delivered a punch straight on her chest. She was blown away and fell to the ground ... 5 feet away from Yang.

"Wow. That was easy."

Yang was looking around for Yin, but, his fight with Yana made him a little dizzy.

--

Yana woke up soon to find Yang running towards Yin, she silently ran towards Yang and took this chance to grab Yang by his wrists and smack him on the ground. She kept hold of him until Yin was finished with Yuck. She knew Yuck's death had to be quick and painless so Yang wouldn't have time to get away.

--

Yin grabbed Yuck by his throat and glared at him. Yuck was surprised at the sudden attack. He was even more surprised when he saw the attacker. It was Yin...but strangely enough...it wasn't. This wasn't that kind, selfless girl whose bossiness and cocky attitude created him. She just laughed at his misery. He remembered, her soft, gentle voice when he first met her. Her smile when he ate their pizza at pizza puke.

This wasn't the same girl.

But...strangely...it still was.

And he couldn't hurt her.


	7. Girlfriend

"W-what do y-you want?"

Yuck's voice was strained from Yin's grasp.

"What do I want? I want revenge."

She glared at him. She knew that this was going to be fun. She wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Every slow and painful minute of her revenge.

"You broke my heart..."

She held on his neck harder. More painful. She drew herself closer and clenched her fist, then revealing her claws...ready to rip anything to shreds.

"Now I'm going to break yours..."

Yuck was starting to get nervous.

"..._**literally**_."

--

Yang was getting nervous. He couldn't do anything. He started to shake as Yana whispered softly in his ear.

"Don't worry, cupcake...it'll be your turn soon."

He was about to make a violent comment at this until a foo orb blasted at Yana, setting him free.

"Don't you get near my boyfriend!"

It was Lina. Yang was surprised at this, but even more surprised at what happened next.

Yana's remark was a loud "What did you say?"

"You heard me! I said, get away from my boyfriend!"

Yana inched closer and grabbed Lina by her dress, lifting her up.

"Call him your boyfriend one more time and see what happens."

"Yang is my _**boyfriend**._"

This **_really_** made Yana's anger issues kick in.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend..._

She quickly thrust Lina flat against the floor.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend.._

Lina pounced on her and clawed at Yana, who then shot a foo orb at her.

_You're so fine I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right..._

Yana then started to pull her hair and even bit at Lina's ear as Yang mindlessly yelled "COOL! GIRLFIGHT!"

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

As Yana and Lina fought, Yang shook his head and ran after Yin. Still amazed that they were fighting over him. But he shook away that thought and ran faster towards Yin.

----

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne


	8. The Last Stand

Yang ran towards Yin and threw several kicks and punches, she dodged most but Yang pinned her to the ground with his sword. She Yin-cinerated him off, but he kept swinging at her. She punched him with her paws of pain. Which threw him inside an old, torn up building.

--

Yuck was trying to escape while Yin was distracted, but she caught him sneaking into an old building.

"Don't think I forgot about you, sweetheart."

He was about to give up, but hesitated. This was why he was a loser. He was weak, merciful. But not anymore. He kicked her off and used a Yuck-i-cane on her. She dodged it and Yin-cinerated him. He tried using a foo-field but Yin's attack was too strong and it disintegrated.

--

In the distance, you could see Yana's aura, which was black instead of the usual white, destroying everything in its path. Lina had to think of something or she could get killed. 'Damn. That is one tough chick.'

She saw that Yana's aura disappeared and knew what to do. Yana was getting weak so she ran right in front of her, waving her arms.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!"

Yana ran towards her to attack but Lina jumped on top of her. Yana kicked her off and they kept pushing each other until a huge explosion separated them. Knocking them both out.

--

Yin was getting tired. She was then able to catch up with Yuck and pinned him down. He struggled to get free but Yin was too strong.

"Any last words, hot stuff?"

"Um, yeah actually."

Yin rolled her eyes. It obviously annoyed her that she couldn't kill him sooner and get it over with.

"Fine."

"Okay, one, did you just call me 'hot stuff'? Two, What's with the crazy panda chick? And three, look out!"

Yin looked behind her to see Yang headed right towards her and ducked.

"Chee! Hoo! Ha!"

Yang quickly took out his sword and started swinging at her while Yuck attacked from the rear.

"You don't know when to give up do you?"

"Well at least I'm not crazy!"

He kept swinging while she kept dodging his swings. She started to get tired of this. She kicked Yuck in the stomach and threw him off with Yin-cinerate.

"This is getting old."

She quickly twisted Yang's wrists and pinned him against the wall, bending his arm. She was about to grab Yang's sword and thrust it straight at him when an explosion interrupted.

Yang opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't breath to well.

The dust and smoke made it hard to see and breath.

He couldn't see a thing.

Except the cause of the explosion.

"W-wha-who?"

The smoke started to clear.

"Get away from my brother."

----

Sorry this was late. I forgot what day it was. Thinking if I should lenghten this ... answer the poll quick 'cause I won't upload chapter 10 intil it's over!

Chapter 9 = _**BIG TWIST!!!**_


	9. The Last Stand Part 2

Yang couldn't believe what he saw.

"_**Yin?!**_ But-but how?"

"It's a long story..."

She looked at Eve.

"And it ends **_now_**."

_I remember black skies  
And lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve..._

She jumped and threw several orbs at her and she did the same.

Yuck woke up soon. He looked around and saw them.

"**_Two _**Yins?!"

Yin's evil counterpart glared at him.

"The name's _**Eve**_."

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Ignite the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide..._

Yin blasted more orbs at her. Whilst Eve kept dodging her blows.

_There is nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve..._

--

Yin was taking a walk in the woods only to find out she was lost, she knew she had to get out before she ran into someone like Carl or Saranoia or ultimoose or worst...Yuck.

She later stumbled into a cave, she then remembered about a move that Yana taught her so she can view her whole surroundings, sort of like a map.

She started to meditate, little did she know that the cave she was meditating in was filled with darkness and evil, and everyone knew that darkness was contagious...

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross__  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide_

_And every loss  
And every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret  
And each divide  
Are some mistakes you pray to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve..._

Soon, Yin heard a sound. She looked around for a source. But there was nothing, just her, the cave and...

She screamed. She looked down and saw the darkness already crawling through her. Taking control. She pulled away. She fought it. Pretty soon she was able to keep it from going in yet making the biggest mistake of her life...**_letting it out._**

She saw herself...standing there just...standing there, smiling at her.

"Good work. And they call **_you_** the smart one. This is the biggest mistake anyone could ever make but...I thank you for it."

She snapped her fingers and an energy beam strapped around her. Pinning her to the cave's wall.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide..._

"Wh-what the? H-how did you?"

"Simple really. I'm a part of you. The stronger you are, the stronger I am. But pretty soon, I'll be even stronger, and you'll have **_nothing_**."

She began to leave. Ready to take revenge on Yin.

By destroying everything she cares for.

----

New divide by Linkin Park


	10. Memories

Yang watched as Yin and Eve fought. He shook his head, what was he doing? Watching from the sidelines, this wasn't what he trained for. His sister was in trouble, he had to find a way to help.

"C'mon, _**think**_ Yang, _**think!**_"

He smacked himself in the head.

"Wait, what am I doing, _**thinking?**_"

He looked around, he saw Lina and Yana were waking up.

--

Yana was waking up, her head was throbbing just like before. For a minute she forgot about the whole battle until she heard a familiar scream.

"Chee! Hoo! Ha!"

Yang leaped toward her, sword in hand. Yana stood up and grabbed her foo-chucks.

"Cha! Hoo! Hiya!"

She leaped towards him as well, spinning her chucks and hitting him repeatedly. He did the same then punched her, sending her flying down. She slid on the ground and wiped the blood off her face before running towards Yang and delivering several punches to his jaw.

_--_

_Yang looked out the window, Yana was there. This was his chance._

_"Chee! Hoo! Ha!"_

_He leapt towards her with his sword but,_

_"Cha! Hoo! Hiya!"_

_She jumped in the air and pinned him down before he even got close._

_"Hey! How did you know I was here?"_

_"Yang, you've been doing this for a week, I've gotten pretty used to it."_

_"Aw, pellets!"_

_--_

While Yana was distracted, Yang kicked her and knocked her down. He was just about to grab his sword when Yana pounced on him and hit him again but she stopped before delivering another punch.

_--  
_

_Yana opened the fridge to eat her last chocolate bar but surprised to find a note instead. She read it out loud._

_"Hi, if your reading this then I ate your chocolate. But hey, you needed the diet anyway!"_

_She crumpled the paper and screamed._

_"YANG!!!"_

_--_

_The mall_

_--_

_Yin and Yang heard Yana's scream._

_"Yang?"_

_"Um, fine."_

_He handed her enough money to buy another bar of chocolate._

_--_

Yang pushed her off and ran to get his sword.

--

"_**Stupid memories.**_"

Yana's head was spinning. Her good side was fighting back. Her vision was blurred as Yang pushed her off. She hit her head on the hard concrete as she fell to the ground, her paws clawing on the the concrete. Her head kept spinning and until it was too much.

--

As Yang was about to grab his sword Yana pounced on him.

"_**Yang!**_"

She lifted him gave him a huge hug.

"Wait-wha?_** Yana?!**_"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down now?"

She let him go.

"Sorry."

"Uh, care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Explain why you're not strangling me?"

"Oh, yeah, about that-"

"Okay, no time to explain, Yin's in trouble!"

They ran towards Yin and Eve.


	11. Wrong

Yuck looked around. He wanted to help, but, he didn't know how.

He saw that Yang and Yana were headed towards Yin and Eve. He had to help. So he ran towards Eve as well.

--

Eve threw even more foo orbs at Yin, who dodged all except one, knocking her down. She then used an incinerate on her.

"Yin! _**Heads up!**_"

Yana jumped right in front of Yin and used a foo field.

"Yana?!"

Yang rushed to Yin.

"No time to explain, Yin, we gotta go or we're gonna be toast!"

Yang helped Yin up and ran away as Yana escaped from disintegration.

"So you think you can get away from _**me?!**_"

She used incinerate on Yin, who dodged the attack, at Yana who used another foo field and at Yang, who deflected the attack with his sword.

"You thought **wrong.**"

She used incinerate again. Her attacks were strong. She aimed at Yin, she dodged and hit her. Yuck arrived at this moment and attacked Eve from the rear. Eve got up and fired a foo orb at Yuck, sending him flying through a wall.

"Yuck!"

Yin ran to help him while Eve shot an energy beam at Yana, who hid behind a foo field. She then aimed another incinerate at Yang, successfully knocking him down and burning everything to crisp.

She smirked.

"_**Dead**_ _**wrong****.**_"

--

Yana saw Yang, he was badly burned and she screamed.

"_**Yang!**_"

The sadness in her eyes turned to fire as she glared at Eve and the emotion in her faced was wiped to stone.

She showed no pain.

Her words were daggers.

Her heart was ice cold.

There was no emotion.

Only _**anger**_, _**hatred.**_

She clenched her fists.

"You messed with the wrong panda."

Only _**wrath**_.

Eve smirked.

"Bring it."


	12. Best Friends

Yana ran towards Eve and attacked.

"Paws of pain!"

She had hit Eve straight in the jaw which blew her away. Yana took her foo-chucks and ran towards Eve again. Her chucks were spinning rapidly, hitting Eve every time.

Eve took Yana by the wrist and spun her in the air, throwing her against the cold, hard concrete. Yana's eyes were burning with anger. She got up and pounced on Eve, delivering several punches rapidly.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Yang!"

Her breath was gone, her fists were bleeding. Eve pushed her off and used another incinerate on Yana, this time, she was able to hit her.

--

Eve smirked as she wiped off the blood on her face. She took Yana by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Yana couldn't breath. She tried to push Eve's hand off of her neck.

_Wake up here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full  
That I wish I could choke  
Seven A.M. my heads  
Already in a spin  
Just as soon... _

She began to feel drowsy, Her eyelids started to feel heavy. She slowly started to close her eyes.

--

Yin ran to Yuck, who was waking up.

"Yuck! Are you okay?"

"Ugh ... Yeah, I guess."

"Come on! We have to help Yang!"

They ran towards Yang, who was still unconscious.

_I'm out that door  
BAM!  
It hits me like a ton  
Of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself  
Out of this highest ditch  
This madness..._

"Yang! Wake up!"

She shook Yang back and forth, desperate for him to wake up. Yang slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Eve and Yana.

_I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all that i can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la...  
_

"Yana!"

Yang ran towards them while Yin and Yuck followed.

--

Yana was starting to feel weaker now. She tried to push Eve's hands off but she was too weak. And Eve was too strong.

"Chee! Hoo! Ha!"

_Mid day sun  
Beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet  
Too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
It makes me wanna scream  
5 o'clock knocks  
Bumper on bumper on bumper  
Horns honking nobody's..._

Yang pushed Eve off. Yana gasped for air.

"Yana, are you okay?"

She held on her neck and wiped the blood on her shirt.

_Looking' but everybody's talkin  
It's another day on this highway  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down its  
All up in my face  
I need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
Cause all i wanna hear  
It's a simple song  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la..._

"Yeah, I guess. T-t-thanks for s-s-saving me."

Yang took her hand and helped her up.

"Hey, no problem, that's what best friends are for, right?"

Yana smiled and nodded as they ran towards Eve alongside Yin and Yuck.

_What I'd give to turn it off  
To make it stop, make it stop  
Gotta make it stop  
So all that i can hear..._

--

Simple song by Miley Cyrus


	13. Fists Of Incineration

Eve got up. 'Ugh, I was so close to getting rid of that pesky little brat!'. She quickly started throwing several foo orbs at the woo foo warriors.

"You think you could get away with that, cheese-for-brains?!"

She ran and incinerated Yin and Yuck, Yuck used a Yuck-i-cane to deflect the flames as Yin used a foo field.

"Foo-chucks!"

"Yang-a-rang!"

At this exact moment, Yana jumped from behind them with her foo-chucks rapidly hitting Eve as Yang threw his Yang-a-rang at her.

--

Yin had to think of a plan, they can't just keep fighting like this. She signaled Yang and Yana who were just behind Eve, she was cornered.

--

Upon seeing Yin's signal, Yang and Yana immediately ran towards Yin.

"Looks like my sis cracked up a plan."

"As usual."

--

Eve was cornered, Yin and Yuck on her left, Yang and Yana, who were quickly moving towards Yin and Yuck, on her right. Eve attacked them, but that wasn't enough. As soon as Yin had told them the plan, they had immediately split up into two teams, Yin and Yuck on one team and Yang and Yana on the other. The two teams quickly parted and positioned themselves around Eve, keeping her from escaping.

--

At this point, everything seemed to slow down. Everyone was tense, if this didn't work, _**nothing**_ might.

"So, you think surrounding me will help you defeat me?!"

Eve shifted her eyes between the warriors. Yang answered back.

"Not really, but this might!"

Yang and Yana then combined their auras and Yin and Yuck did the same as they prepared to attack.

"**_Fists of incineration!_**"

--

AN: Fists of incineration _**is**_ real, in case you didn't know. Besides, I'm not creative enough to create new moves. But I hear it's powerful stuff...I think.  
Almost over! Gotta finish chapter two of the _**SEQUEL!**_ Dun dun dunnnnnn!


	14. Shadows And Voices

The attack was strong. But no one could see what had happened to the warriors.

Did they win?

Was the attack strong enough?

Were they alive?

--

Yang got up only to find the surroundings completely covered in dust and smoke. He heard a cough. He saw shadows. He didn't know what to do.

The smoke strained his voice and when he yelled for help, no one could hear him.

--

She couldn't see a thing. One minute, she and Yang prepared to attack Eve alongside Yin and Yuck, the next minute...everything was a blur.

"Y-yin?"

She coughed as if it was the only way she spoke.

"Y-yang?"

She heard coughs, but the smoke and dust combined with Eve's earlier attack made it near impossible for her to talk, let alone shout for help.

--

Yin woke up after she heard shouting. But the smoke kept her from seeing and the dust muffled the shouts. She couldn't tell who it was. She couldn't tell where she was. Where _**anyone**_ was. Or if they were still alive.

"Yang?! Yana?!"

She started searching for them.

"Yuck?! Anyone?!"

--

Yuck had woken up when he heard shouts. He didn't know what had happened in the last few minutes. He looked around him, the smoke was too thick for him to started looking around to see if he could find someone. Anyone. As long as he didn't run into Eve.

"Yin?!"

He kept walking.

"Yang?!"

He kept searching but he felt like he wasn't going anywhere.

--

"Yin?!"

He had to find them...

"Yana?!"

He wasn't going to lose them...

"Guys?! Can you hear me?!"

Not again.

Yang ran around, seemingly as if in a circle. He couldn't see or hear anyone.

"Man, this sucks."

He almost completely gave up until he heard something.

"A-A-ACHOO!"

He listened to find out where the sound was coming from...he quickly ran towards the sound until he found someone.

"Yana! You okay?"

Yana didn't say a thing. All she did was hold her neck. It was strained from the fight.

"Y-yang..."

"What?"

He looked at where Yana's eyes were fixed on. The clouds were starting to clear but all they could see was a shadow.

--

**AN: **Quick upload 'cause my lolo/grandpa came home and _**demands attention.**_


	15. Shadows And Voices Part 2

**A.N. **Quick update, supposed to be in the last chapter but it's weird to end in chapter 14.

**Special Thanks to SilverBlueAngel, you're the best!**

--

"Yang!"

It was Yin ... for a minute he thought it was Eve.

"Hey, Yin ... What happened?"

Yin smiled, assuring Yang that they had won the battle.

"She's gone."

_--flashback--_

_The attack had created a huge explosion, causing destruction and flames filled the town. Everything was reduced to rubble, everything destroyed, including Eve. The explosion had incinerated her, the light had turned her to a mere shadow, disappearing forever._

_Her last words would haunt them in their sleep._

_"Remember this, Yin ... You may have one the battle, but I will be victorious in the end ..."_

_And with that, she was gone like a wisp of air. But her voice would haunt Yin forever._

_"I will be victorious in the end ... "  
_

_-- end flashback--_

With Eve gone, we had rebuilt the dojo, the town had been restored and Master Yo came home, completely oblivious to what happened in the past week.

Dear diary, See you tomorrow! And Yang, if you're reading this ... _**GET OUT OF MY STUFF!!!  
**_

Love, Yin

--

_**THE END ...**_

_**or is it?**_

_A familiar voice spoke._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well, what really matters is what **you** want, and that is the girls, hm?"_

_"Yeah, that's them. You?"_

_"The woo foo book of forbidden evil, my child."_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Hmph, fine. But I know I'll regret this."_

_"Trust me...you won't."_

_--  
_


End file.
